


Day 4: Boob job

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boob job, Breast Fucking, Breasts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Prompto always goes the distance to please her. Cindy sees it only fair that she pays him back in kind.





	Day 4: Boob job

_ Maybe the boy is shy. _

 

She was used to this. Rather so that these sporadic moments, shared whenever the prince’s entourage dropped in for a visit, were starting to follow a pattern. Usually it was Prompto who instigated it. Not that Cindy didn’t want him back. But he was often the more impatient one, and Cindy found it hard to delay herself the good time when he was already so ready.

 

She would experiment, set the pace of their casual fucks, tell him what she wanted. And Prompto would oblige, eagerly. But he seldom asked anything for himself. Although the way he would always fondle her breasts the most - reach up to cup them, massage the erect nipples, feel them around - Cindy had come to think that there was more to it for him than there really was for her. 

 

Like now.

 

A string of soft grunts fell from his lips as she rode her in languid motions. His lust-hazed gaze again and again returned to the perky balloons bouncing softly above her toned stomach. Her head fell back with excited sighs of her own as he grabbed them, twisting and pinching the erect nipples between his thumbs and forefingers in the rhythm of her hip movements. 

 

Prompto would always cater to her desires. It was only fair she would pay him back in kind.

 

Panic flashed over Prompto’s face as Cindy gracefully lifted herself off him. “C-Cin? Is, is something wrong?” He made to follow her, until she gently pressed him back to the sheets, a reassuring smile gracing her features.

 

“Dontcha worry about that, hon. Just figured you might like a little sumthin’, is all.”

 

Visibly perplexed, Prompto remained supporting himself to his elbows as he watched her to settle back to the bed, this time lower, on his thighs. 

 

His eyes were blown wide when she shot him a playful grin before leaning down to capture his cock between her boobs. 

 

A shaky breath left him. “Ci-Cin...you, you don’t need to...”

 

“Don’t need tah but I wanna, sugar.”

 

His head tipped forward as Cindy began to move. “Ahh gawd…” More of a plea than anything, Prompto started twitching as she rubbed his shaft. She was playful about it, alternating between adding pressure in slow, torturous motions and fucking him fast. Desperate moans had Prompto grabbing the sheets as he fought the urge to thrust as she teased his tip.

 

He wanted to scream when the tongue joined in the fray, to coat him with slickness. Cindy’s softness wrapped around him tightly. Her movement wasn’t particularly fast, but the friction’s still tantalizing, and Prompto writhed, his breath catching in his throat. The pressure rose in him, wiping his mind of all rational thought as his cock was buried into the warmth of her cleft. 

He was so hard it’s almost painful. And when the beautiful softness was suddenly gone, replaced with a demanding, hot mouth swallowing him whole before it started to work him relentlessly - it’s the last straw. Prompto came with a strangled, intermittent cry. His hips arched off the bed; his cock caught the back of her throat, and for a fleeting moment, the fear of hurting her crushed him alive. That sentiment was quickly washed away, thoug. The secondary wave of bliss hit him hard as she worked him through his orgasm.

 

Breathless and spent, Prompto slumped back into the mattress. His hazy gaze searched the olive eyes, found them just in time for him to see them sparkle as Cindy wiped her mouth. “So how ya likin’ dem apples, sugar?”


End file.
